Dr. Robotnik (2020 Film)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of '''Dr. Ivo Robotnik' from the Sonic the Hedgehog (2020). The mainstream version can be found here: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also referred to as "Eggman", is the main antagonist of the 2020 live-action film Sonic the Hedgehog, which is based on the videogame series of the same name developed by Sega. He is a brilliant yet unstable and narcissistic roboticist who is hired by the government to capture Sonic, although later plans to take Sonic's powers for himself in order to conquer the world. He is the film's adaptation of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from the video games. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Count Olaf in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Grinch in Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Cable Guy in the movie of the same name, The Mask in the film of the same name and The Riddler in Batman Forever. History Early Life Ivo Robotnik grew up as an orphan, which caused the aspiring genius even to begrudge the concept of friends and family. As a boy, during his school days, young Ivo got punched in the face by a local bully, humiliating him. Instead of reporting him to the school principal, Ivo achieved revenge through technological means, causing his hated young tormentor to spend the next three years, as Robotnik puts it, eating through a straw. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Dr. Robotnik makes his first appearance at the baseball field in the peaceful American town of Green Hills, Montana, where Sonic accidentally unleashed the burst of energy that caused a massive blackout. He and his assistant, Agent Stone, harass and belittle the military personnel there before dispatching an army of drones to locate the source of the energy surge. One of the drones discovers Sonic's footprints, and Robotnik uses his computer to analyze it. He determines Sonic's exact height, weight, and spinal structure, and discovers that no other organism in the animal kingdom matches Sonic's body shape. Realizing that Sonic must be an alien, Robotnik decides to find and capture the hedgehog and obtain his power for himself. This leads Robotnik to the house of Sheriff Tom Wachowski, where he attempts to trick Tom into letting him into the house by claiming he is from the power company. When Tom doesn't fall for it, Robotnik forces his way into Tom's house and tries to compel him to reveal where Sonic is hiding. Tom tries to play dumb, but Robotnik is wise to the ruse. He notices one of Sonic's quills stuck in Tom's dinner table and becomes much more impatient, angrily demanding that Tom cooperate. Meanwhile, some mini-drones infiltrate the attic, where Sonic is hiding. When Sonic freaks out and rolls into the kitchen, exposing himself to Robotnik, Tom punches Robotnik in the face. One of Robotnik's drones sees this and goes into attack mode, but Sonic and Tom work together to destroy it. After they escape, Agent Stone enters the house to check on Robotnik, only to be berated by Robotnik for not apprehending Tom and Sonic. Later, while they are on the road, Robotnik catches up to Tom and Sonic in his truck, and he dispatches a robotic car to destroy them. The duo fights back, which proves difficult since the car has several smaller units hidden inside that activate after the original vehicle is destroyed. They eventually manage to destroy the whole thing, much to Robotnik's dismay, but an explosive device from the car leaves Sonic critically injured. Meanwhile, Robotnik turns to the quill he found at Tom's house, using his technology to analyze and extract the quill's power. Through this process, Robotnik discovers that the quill has unlimited power and realizes he could use this power to take over the world. Thankfully, Sonic recovers after being examined by Tom's veterenarian wife, Maddie, but the friends are still not safe from Robotnik. When the trio heads over to San Fransisco to retreive Sonic's rings from the top of the Transamerica Pyramid skyscraper, Robotnik confronts them in an upgraded aircraft, accompanied by an army of drones. Mocking the egg-shaped design of the drones, Sonic calls Robotnik "Eggman" and challenges him to fight. As Dr. Robotnik readies his weapons, Tom frantically reminds Sonic that he and Maddie are completely defenseless against the evil genius, so Sonic comes up with a plan and pushes the couple off the building. Doctor Robotnik is shocked by this, but quickly downplays it by claiming that he was expecting to not expect something. He and his robots go to attack Sonic, but Sonic slows down time so he can disarm the robots. He then goes to use one of his rings to warp Tom and Maddie to safety, but at this point Robotnik's aircraft has tapped into the power of the quill, allowing the aircraft to travel at the same speed as Sonic as Robotnik tries to hit him with lasers. Sonic is able to send Tom and Maddie back to Green Hills, but has trouble shaking off Doctor Robotnik. He travels all over the world using his rings, but Robotnik's superpowered aircraft is right behind him at every turn. Eventually, Sonic and Robotnik return to Green Hills, where Robotnik lands a hit and seemingly kills Sonic. As Doctor Robotnik celebrates his presumed victory, Tom, Maddie, and the other residents of Green Hills stand up to him. Then Sonic, who turned out to have survived the hit, wakes up, musters up all of his power, and bashes Robotnik's aircraft, while Tom uses one of Sonic's rings to open a portal to a world filled with nothing but mushrooms, aptly named "Mushroom Planet". Robotnik's ship flies straight through the portal, leaving the doctor stuck on the Mushroom Planet. There, he loses what was left of his sanity and treks through the alien landscape, planning to uses the energy from Sonic's quill to find a way back to Earth. Personality From the government's description of Robotnik, he is said to be insanely over the top and weird to socialize with, which is why they were so hesitant to get him on the job. This is not far from the truth, as Robotnik is an egotistical, self-absorbed, and narcissistic man, who views the idea of having friends to be irrelevant to him and does not like having his authority questioned or challenged in any shape or way. Similarly to how outrageous of a personality his game counterpart may be, Dr. Robotnik can get into the zone of his own over-the-top behavior in having a lot of fun with himself, as he is seen dancing around his lab while creating his prototypes and inventions. However, do not be led into believing he is remotely idle or foolhardy: beneath his eccentricities lies a very sharpened and ruthless mind, and while Robotnik is not only cruel for the sheer sake of cruelty, he also has no concept of right or wrong and will go to absolutely any lengths, regardless of the cost, in order to fulfil whatever ambitions he sets his mind to. Completely uninterested in the concern of others, be they bystanders or opponents, Robotnik will remorselessly kill anyone who stands in his way. He is also noticeably much more level-headed, mature, witty, suave, charismatic and pragmatic than most of his other counterparts and has better control of his emotions and impulses. Appearance Robotnik is a tall, (and unlike any of his other incarnations) lean, slick man with a full head of chocolate brown hair in an undercut style, along with a large elegant mustache and fair skin. Throughout most of the film, he wears a long black trenchcoat and an all black suit, black boots and specially modified gloves. Later on, he ditches the trenchcoat instead for a red waist length jacket with black and brown accents as well as spandex leggings, he also wears goggles with this outfit. He also has a normal, healthy-looking nose. Later, while trapped on the Mushroom Planet, Robotnik is shown to have adopted an appearance more akin to his videogame counterpart, having shaved himself completely bald while his clothes are rendered tattered and his mustache has grown wildly out of control and turned orange. Quotes }} Gallery DoctorRobotnikParamount.png|Doctor Robotnik JimTheRobotnik.png|Doctor Robotnik about jam into his "Tunes of Anarchy". Dr. Eggman Movie.jpg|Dr. Eggman as he appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog movie. SonicFilm RobotnikGoggles.jpg|Robotnik Jim-carrey-robotnik-1024x423.png|Dr. Robotnik revealed to still have one of Sonic's quills. Jim-Carrey-Dr-Robotnik-Sonic-the-Hedgehog.jpg|Dr. Robotnik as he appears at the end Sonic the Hedgehog movie. Trivia *Back when the first Sonic the Hedgehog trailer was released, which received mostly mixed-to-negative reactions, Jim Carrey's portrayal as Robotnik was well-received by most fans, with some even saying that Carrey's Robotnik is actually the only reason they would go to see the film. Indeed, once the film was released, Carrey's performance was positively received by film critics and audiences alike. *Ahead of the release of Sonic the Hedgehog, Jim Carrey noted the similarities between his portrayal of Robotnik and his portrayal of the Riddler in Batman Forever, feeling that their motivations to become evil came from the sense of neglect and even commenting that he believes that they would make a great team. *Jim Carrey covered the Beatles song "I Am The Walrus" for George Martin's 1998 album "In My Life", which features a multitude of famous people covering various songs sung by The Beatles. The song contains the lyric "I am the egg man". Coincidentally, Carrey plays the role of Dr. Robotnik in the 2020 Sonic film. *So far, this is the first-ever incarnation of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik shown not to be bald at first, as while all other incarnations have facial hair, there had yet to be one with hair on his head prior to the release of the film. Although, this changes by the end of the film as he shaves it off, making him more closely resemble his videogame counterpart. *The scene in which Dr. Robotnik chases Sonic across some of the Seven Wonders of the World may have been a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World, an script written by Richard Jefferies back in the mid-1990s for an unproduced Sonic the Hedgehog film by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. In Jefferies' script, Dr. Robotnik would have escaped from the Sega Saturn console alongside Sonic and try to take over the world by converting the Seven Wonders of the World into virtual reality experiences to profit off of people wanting to see them. *When Sonic attacks Robotnik's ship at the end of the movie, he hits the ship eight times, which is the exact number of hits it took to defeat Robotnik in the early Sonic the Hedgehog games. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath